Author of the Month- Interview ~ September 2011
Sprink's Interview Webly: How have you been in the month of August? Sprink: Alright. Busier than normal, but perfectly okay. Webly: You’re being the first person interviewed on the first newsletter. How do you feel about that? Sprink: I appreciate that I was the first person that you sought to interview for the newsletter revamp. It makes me feel all special for even being considered. Webly: Well, I’m really excited to interview you! I know how much you love your characters. Which ones are you most excited to be writing for again from each fanfiction? Sprink: Hm... I'm excited to write for all of them, and have strong plot ideas for most in Total Drama: Best of the Best. I don't think I'll be giving away any spoilers by saying that I look forward to writing for Stevie, again. While he may feel like one of my most defined characters, I feel like I haven't even begun to delve into his character, and I hope to have a chance to do that (whether he makes it far, or needs to develop in a loser area you'll have to wait and see). Tsuyoshi, too, may be one of my most iconic characters since I really developed him, a lot. He was probably one of my first characters to get a lot of development, so I'm glad to have him back, in a sense, but I don't feel that there's nothing else to develop with characters that already received that. I'm also excited to write for Audrey II, for reasons... I'm glad to have Joanna back, as I feel she could use some more development, as well as Alexandria. As I said, I'm not giving any spoilers away by answering this. I was just answering the question. XD Webly: Very interesting. I’m also super excited to see the characters you’ve mentioned. I don’t know what Audrey II will bring but it sounds like it’s going to be good. Who do you think has changed the most out of the characters you've picked? Sprink: Hm. It's kind of tough to answer that, as I feel a lot of them have changed, but in different ways. I feel like Joanna may have changed the most, and will probably feel like an entirely different character, but I'll still try to make her amusing, since she's a comedy character for the most part, and that's what people liked about her. Webly: If you could've picked two more people for your story who would they have been? Sprink: Probably Nolan and Grace. They both came from stories with a lot of competition for who I could include, though, as contestants. Webly: I was actually kind of surprised at Grace, I was thinking it would be like Topher and Celia. I wasn’t surprised at Nolan because he’s an awesome character! Do you plan to have another All Stars in the series or even a Losers fanfiction like Nalyd. Or another competition with brand new people? Sprink: After Total Drama: Best of the Best, there will be a competition of all-new characters. I've got a lot of ideas, including some from wikians so stay tuned for that story. As for another All-Star story, I do plan one after the story with all-new characters. I guess that I may as well announce that while my next All-Star season is light on contestants that were eliminated early, the next planned fic (after story eight) will bring back a lot of characters that got eliminated relatively early in my stories. These ones will finally get their chance to shine, for the most part, and I think they might feel like all-new characters, in a way. So, hopefully, someone will be excited for that story. Webly: *appears looking like Spongebob giddly* I’m super excited! Some of my favorite characters of yours have been voted out early. Like Luke, Kylie, Ruth, Lisa, and Holly! Alright back to asking questions, do you think we should bring back Story Reviews? Sprink: Yus. It was something I always wanted to happen on the site, as long as they're unbiased and fair (and not filled with personal preference or opinion). It's probably the #1 feature I'd like to see on this wiki. Webly: Great, I was hoping to bring them back as well. Should we have a wiki cleanup? Sprink: Not sure what that means, but hopefully when we get some new admins (and I get some time to do so), pages that need to be deleted will be. Webly: What's your favorite story on the wiki that isn't yours? Have a favorite character that's not yours? Sprink: My top three would probably be Return to Total Drama Action, Total Drama Amazon, and Total Drama: Los Angeles (in no particular order). Return to Total Drama Action had a good mixture of comedy and drama, and I personally really enjoy TDIwriter's sense of humor. Total Drama Amazon was a really strong fic, and it had a lot of good plot points, as well as Nalyd Ranrut's signature focus on strategy. Total Drama: Los Angeles, by Anonymos was just hilarious from beginning to end. It also had a lot of great plot twists, and things I just didn't see coming. Webly: Oh how much I love Amazon and Los Angeles. As for RTDA, I haven’t came around to read it yet although I’ve heard great things about it. How do you think the newsletter will go? Sprink: If everyone does their part that said they would, it should be great. Webly: That’s great! It was great having you interview for the month of September, Sprink! Please join us next time for another great interviewer! Deleted Scene Webly (interviewer): Hello viewing readers. I'm here today with the amazing Webly K. Inly! So, without further or do. Here he is. *a guy comes out into the open and sits down in an open chair by Webly* Hi, how are you? Webly: I’m doing fine, how about you? Webly (interviewer): You know, the usual. You’re being the first person interviewed on the first newsletter. How do you feel about that? Webly: Honored, especially since I was voted higher than Sprink’s story. Webly (interviewer): Speaking of Sprink’s new story. Which character were you most excited for each fanfiction about coming back? Webly: For Total Drama: Boney Island, I was really excited to see Autumn return actually. I felt she really needed another kind of ending. For Total Drama Reality, I was stoked iRene being one of my favorites and I’m really interested to see how she’ll play this time around. For Tropics, definitely Dante because he’s always been a favorite even if he is Sprink’s biggest jerk but I hope that will change and I’m thinking it will. For Wilderness, I have to say GO JOANNA! She’s so funny and I’ve always loved her. For Athletics, definitely Alexandria being sarcastic and everything. Webly (interviewer): Interesting choices, I would’ve picked the same ones honestly. What inspired you to right The Island? Webly: My favorite TV drama show of all time, Lost. It amazed me how good the stories were and how the actors acted. I just loved it. Webly (interviewer): Did you base any of your characters off a Lost character? Webly: My character, Webly, is the star of the show but he’s not really based on Jack. But, Rosalinda will kind of be a Hurley, to be honest. Although, this will be revealed later, I was planning to use her from the start. I felt I had to use her for Hurley’s sake of being awesome. Webly (interviewer): What was your favorite character on the show? Webly: Claire, which may surprise people or at least MrD. I really liked her for some reason, I guess she was a good actor. :P Webly (interviewer): So, you’ve been considered to pick a cast that was just based on whose your friend. Is this true? Webly: Um... kind of, but not really. I guess I know my friends better than some of the other users so I could definitely write a character for them. For the fanfiction characters, I picked them based on if I had ideas for them. And, I have ideas for every single character that I'm writing for. Webly (interviewer): How long do you plan the story to be? Webly: Is it wrong if I answer 80 chapters? I hope not because that’s what I’m going for, Webly (interviewer): You’re being considered a good candidate for an admin. So, if three are upgraded who do you want? Webly: TDIwriter, TAU, and me. Lalainee is also a good choice and so is Gideon but I like those three. Webly (interviewer): I know some people are being mistreated and everything is fixed now but what would you have said to stop it? Webly: We’re a whole wiki, we have to stand tall and stay united to not fall. Webly (interviewer): Wise words. My last question, who inspired you to start writing on the wiki? Webly: It was Spenny. I didn’t believe I could write a story. But, I guess it was a hidden talent because people have told me I’m good at it. My first story was Total Drama Celebrities and it will be finished someday but not now. I’m focusing on The Island and Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains (Webly Style) so you’ll just have to see what’s coming next. Webly (interviewer): What if I told you that you weren’t the winner of the poll? Webly: You mean, I just wasted 15 minutes of my time. Webly (interviewer): Pretty much.